Let Me Heal You
by JJWolfe
Summary: Derek Hale, a single father, double leg amputee since birth, owns a construction company, lives life to the fullest. The words, 'I can't' isn't in his dictionary. When his best friend Erica asks him a huge favor in name of her friend Lydia he can't say no. So, Stiles moves into his place. Well he is kinda hot, if he would just got rid of that chip on his shoulder.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Lydia, say yes. Please?" Erica pleaded. "You could use some distraction."

"I don't know, it's just..."

"Stiles can miss you for one night, right? And when I hear you talk about him, he really doesn't appreciate you being there."

"It's just hard on him. It's life changing you know."

"Mmhmm, I'll understand. But does that mean you have to be there 24/7?"

"I'll guess you're right. Another problem though, we still need a place for him to stay. He can no longer stay with Scott and Kira."

"Erica nodded. " I'll make you a deal, you go out with me and I'll help you find him a place. You can even bring your friends."

"Okay. When?"

"Uhm, tonight?"

"Tonight? I'm not sure my friends can make it."

"When you know where we're going, I'm sure you're friends can make it." Erice gave her a piece of paper. " This is the address."

Lydia read it. "Wait, what? This is an invite only club."

Erica shrugged her shoulders. "We have friends in high places. So, see you tonight? Make sure you let me know how many of your friends are coming so I can tell the bouncer at the door."

"Okay, I'll call you."

"Be there by eight."

They said their goodbyes and Lydia dialed Scotts number the minute she was out the door. "Scott, do you guys want to go out tonight?"

Scott looked at the club and then at Lydia. "How? I mean this is…."

"My friend Erica. And speak of the devil." She smiled when the blond approached them.

"Lydia." She hugged her. "Come, follow me."

They walked by the long row of people and stopped in front of the red velvet robe that seperated the crowd from the entrance. "Hi Bobby," Erica greeted the bouncer.

"These are your friends?" Erica nodded. The bulky man removed the rope and gestured them inside. They heard the protests of the people still waiting to get inside.

Bob stopped Erica. "Tell Derek I still own him."

Erica stood on her toes and kissed him on his cheek. "You know he just wants to help. How is she doing by the way?"

"Great! She loves the new chair."

"Good. Tell her, aunty Erica will take her shopping in a few days."

"She would love that, thanks."

"No worries. Okay, got to go. See you later hot stuff." She grinned and walked towards the others who were waiting for her.

When Lydia looked at her curiously she explained. "Single dad, daughter has spina bifida and needed a new chair. My friend Derek made it happen. They are good people. Now let's get inside."

They walked inside and Lydia and her friends looked around in aw. "This is awesome," Ian said out loud.

Erica looked around and her face broke into a smile when she saw her friends. "This way."

She walked towards one of the half rounded booths situated around the huge dance floor and greeted her friends.

"Finally," a young man with curly blond hair stated.

"What? You do know that I'm always fashionably late." Erica grinned. She plopped down next to a man who was older than her other friends. He had a full beard, broad shoulders and strong arms, covered in tattoos. Visible because he wore a short sleeved shirt, despite the cold weather outside. "Hi sweetpea." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Erica," he greeted, rolling his eyes. "Let me introduce my friends. The big black one is Boyd, the blonde is Isaac and last but not least the twins, Aiden and Ethan. I am Derek."

Erica smirked. "Lydia?"

Lydia smiled and pointed at everyone introducing them. "Scott and Allison, Kira and Malia and the youngest, Liam."

"Please sit." Derek gestured towards the seats. He raised his hand and a minute later a waitress stood by their table.

"What can I bring you guys?"

"You drive?" Boyd asked Isaac, who nodded. "A beer please."

"A white wine," Erica smiled at her.

"NAB," Derek ordered.

"Which brand?" The waitress asked.

"Whatever you have on tap."

She nodded and faced Lydia and her friends. They all ordered and she wrote it down."Jesse, open a tab," Derek said.

She smiled at him and walked away.

"Uhm, NAB?" Liam asked.

"Non alcoholic beer," Derek explained. "So, what you guys think?"

"It's awesome," Scott stated.

"I will tell my brother."

"Whait? Your brother owns the club?"

"And several others." He faced Erica. "You didn't tell them?"

"Lydia glared at her. " Friends in high places, hey?"

Erica just grinned. "Well, it sounded good at the time."

Snickering, Derek throw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "And I still love you."

They talked about different things, danced and drank.

"Well, you almost drowned," Boyd looked at Isaac.

"Did not."

"Uhm, yeah you did," Derek chimed in.

Scott and Ian, who just arrived back at the table, leaving the girls on the dancefloor, catched the last sentence and where curious. "What happened?" Liam asked, sitting down.

"Last summer we went water skiing and Isaac wants to do it again this summer. But last time he almost drowned." Boyd snickered.

"I did not." Isaac pouted.

"What are we talking about?" Erica asked, plopping down next to Boyd.

"That Isaac almost drowned last summer." Boyd explained, pulling her towards him and started to kiss her.

"Get a room." Isaac sighed.

" You are just jealous." Erica stated, kissing Boyd long and hard.

Derek checked his watch, seeing that it was almost twelve. "Okay boys and girls, that's it for me."

Boyd stood and disappeared somewhere around a corner, returning with a wheelchair.

Lydia and her friends looked at each other. "Did you know?" Scott whispered at Lydia.

She shook her head, Erica didn't tell her

Derek moved to the edge of the booth and moved into the chair with ease, he was a double amputee. Both his legs ended just a few inches below his hips.

He turned his chair and faced Boyd. "Don't forget about that delivery."

Boyd shook his head. "At two, wood delivery. Got it boss."

Derek rolled his eyes. He turned to face Lydia and her friends. " It was so good to meet you, I had a great time, we should do it again." They could only nod. " I think I broke your friends, Erica. I'll take it, you didn't tell them about this either." But instead of being angry he smiled. "Well, I've got to go."

Erica leaned forward and laid her hands on his shoulders, kissing both his cheeks. "Say hi to Kylin."

"I will." he kissed her back, said his goodbyes and wheeled towards the exit.

Erica turned to face Lydia and her friends, who were still staring at the door Derek had just disappeared through. "Hello, earth to new friends. Hey don't freak out on me. Okay, I should have told you."

"It's not that, "Scott said shaking his head. "That guy is awesome, I mean, talking about all the extreme sports he is doing."

Isaac grinned. "Yeah, he is pretty amazing."

"Okay," Erica started. "Derek Hale, thirty two years old, owns a construction business, single father and he was born that way."

"You mean congenital amputation?" Lydia asked.

Erica nodded. "I'll guess I forget to tell you because to me, to us," he gestured to the others, "it's just a part of Derek, of who he is."

Lydia and her friends nodded, understanding what she is saying.

Erica was quiet for a few minutes, like she was thinking about something. She smiled and looked at Lydia. "I just got an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek opened the heavy steel door from his loft with the remote control, when his phone started to buss.

He was greeted by his service dog Duke and absentmindedly scratched his ear, while picking up his phone from the seat of his wheelchair. He frowned when he saw that it was Erica. "Hey gorgeous. Everything still okay over there?" He knew that they were still at the club.

"Well, Ethan is trying to get into Liam's pants."

Derek snickered. "About time." He had watched Ethan eying the younger man all night.

"Yeah. And Liam is now looking for Ethan's tonsils."

"Okay, too much information. So what do you want?"

"Are you home this afternoon?"

"Uhm, yeah. Kylin is spending the weekend at mom and dad, so I'm free."

"Your mom couldn't miss him?"

"Yep." When he had called that he would pick up Kylin a little later then he had said, she had asked if he could spend the weekend. "So why do you ask?"

Can I come by with Lydia? We want to ask you a big favor."

"Yeah sure, but give a heads up when you're coming."

"I will, no problem."

"Now I'm gonna crash. See you later." They said their goodbyes and Derek looked at Duke. "Let's go to bed."

The next morning, despite the late hour last night, he woke up early. He checked the clock on his bedside table and groaned. " Way too early." He turned around again and buried his face in his pillow. He was just dozing off when a paw landed on his back. "Duke, go away."

Duke started to whine. "It's too early, come back in an hour."

But the dog didn't back off, he kept whining and pushed his snout into Derek's face, licking him. Derek looked up and that was his downfall, who could say no to those eyes. "Alright, alright." He scratched Duke behind his ear and smiled when the dog closed his eyes and sighed.

He throw off the covers, moved to the edge of his bed and lowered himself to the ground. He hand walked towards the bathroom and Duke trailed behind him. "Stay," Derek commanded him and closed the bathroom door. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he heard Duke whining on the other side of the door. "You're such a baby," Derek growled.

He went through his morning routine and emerged from the bathroom a half hour later. Duke was laying on the bed. "Comfortable enough?" Derek mumbled. Duke lifted his head, looking at his master.

"What? You're the one who wanted to get up." He moved into his wheelchair and wheeled to his closet, picking out a jeans, a long sleeved shirt and warm sweater. laying the clothes on the bed, he transferred and got dressed.

He lowered himself from the bed and hand walked towards his living room, Duke again on his heels. Derek contemplated if he should make breakfast or go out. He looked at Duke, "want to go for a walk?" He grabbed Duke's service vest and the dog immediately sat down, patiently waiting until Derek had put it on him.

Derek put on his winter jacket, heavy leather gloves, grabbed his skateboard and sat down on it. He pushed himself of with his hand, opened the heavy door, moving towards the elevator and closing the door behind him.

Five minutes later he was outside and took a deep breath, he loved autumn. He moved down the street, Duke walking beside him. He swirled with ease around the pedestrians, some of them yelping in surprise when he past them. He stopped and moved aside when his phone bussed, seeing that it was Aiden he answered. "You're up early."

Aiden chuckled. "So are you. Where you're at?"

"On my way to Granny's. You want to meet me there?"

"On my way."

Twenty minutes later he arrived at the diner, Aiden already waiting for him outside. "Good morning," he greeted Derek.

"Morning." He moved of the skateboard and handed it to Aiden who took it from him. The young man opened the door and moved aside so Derek could enter the diner, who hand walked to one of the booths and pulled himself up on one of the seats. Aiden who had walked behind him, noticed that people were staring at his friend. He knew Derek his whole life but that was one thing he still had a problem with. His friend wasn't a monkey at the zoo.

"Sit down," Derek noticed that Aiden was glaring at some of the customers. "It's not polite to glare."

"How can you… I mean…."

Derek smiled, shredding of his gloves and jacket. "Aiden, I've been like this my whole life. I don't notice them anymore. If people want to stare, let them." Derek knew that his young friend had problems with this.

Aiden nodded and gestured to the skateboard, "Laura is so going to kill you."

"Give me a break, it's the only exercise I'm getting right now." He tapped his flat stomach. "I'm getting fat."

Aiden smirked, "Yeah right. How is the hip?" Derek had broken his hip due to a nasty fall while mountain biking.

"Better, kinda."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Yep, she is going to kill you. When are the screws coming out?"

"In three weeks and then again rehab."

"If she knew what you are doing right now, you realise that she will take you on personally and torture you?"

Derek growled, "That is why you're not telling her." Laura was head of one of the top rehab centers in New York.

"My lips are sealed."

A waitress approached their table, filling their cups with coffee. "What can I bring you boys?"

"The usual for me Lizzie," Derek answered.

"And you, handsome?" She winked at Aiden.

"Aiden shook his head. "Every time." He glared at Derek when the older man snickered. He checked the menu. "Number four, please."

She left and Derek looked at his friend. "She likes you, a lot."

Aiden huffed. "I think I need to let her down gently."

Derek nodded. "Don't keep her hopes up, cold turkey."

That gave Aiden an idea. He moved until he was sitting next to Derek and grinned evilly.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, backing off.

"Go with it." Aiden leaned forward and kissed Derek. They had a fling in the past, but decided that they were better of as friends.

Derek kissed him back, moaning into the kiss. He heard several customers gasp and whisper.

They broke it off and Aiden saw that Lizzie just stood there, mouth open in shock. "I think that she got the message." He moved back to his own seat and looked at her. She was close to tears and stormed into the kitchen.

The waitress who brought their order smiled at both men. "We told her a couple times that you weren't interested in women, but she didn't want to listen. Now she knows. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks Kala." Derek smiled at her.

They had almost finished their breakfast when the bells above the door chimed and a couple with their daughter entered the diner. The teenage girl was in a wheelchair and squealed when she saw Derek and Aiden. "Uncle Derek, uncle Aiden!" she called out.

Both men looked up and grinned wide when they saw who it was. "Look at you, in your brand new chair. You like it?" Derek asked her.

She nodded, "It's awesome." She wheeled closer to the booth and transferred with ease into the spot next to Derek, hugging him and kissing him on his cheek. "Thank you."

He hugged her back. "No problem, sweetheart."

She moved back into her chair and smiled at Aiden. "You lîke it?"

"You look so badass right now."

She smiled from ear to ear. "I know."

Both men laughed.

Her dad was at the counter placing their order and her mother moved to sit next to Derek, hugging him too with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Derek."

"Hey, hey don't cry." He smiled at her. "Anything for a friend. And you all have been my friends for a long time, hell I've seen Jessie growing up to the wonderful young lady she is right now." He looked at the girl and winked at her. "And by the way, this is what my foundation does, making the life of disabled people easier."

"We are still on for wednesday?" Jessie asked Derek.

He nodded. "Pick you up at two."

"Wait? You are allowed to swim again?" Aiden asked him.

"Yes! About time too."

Jessie's mother stood when Bob approached them with their order to go. He shook hands with Derek and Aiden. "Ready to go?" He asked Jessie and his wife.

"See you wednesday, Derek." Jessie turned her chair and headed for the door.

"See you then, sweetheart."

Her parents said goodbye to the two men and followed their daughter.

"So Aiden, what is it you want to talk about?"

"What makes you think…" He stopped when he saw Derek's raised eyebrows. " Okay, it's about Erica's big favor."


End file.
